


- Ungebrochen -

by Skhildrun



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Grounder Culture, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skhildrun/pseuds/Skhildrun
Summary: Diese Geschichte widmet sich zum Einen der Vergangenheit von Leksa kom Trikru  und gewährt einen Einblick in die Zeit, in der die Himmelsmenschen noch keinen Fuß zurück auf die Erde gesetzt haben; zum andren schlägt sie den Bogen bis in die Gegenwart der dritten Serienstaffel. Der Krieg gegen Azgeda, die Ausbildung der Natblida, die Vereinigung der Clans, die Vergangenheit mit Costia und schließlich auch die Gegenwart mit Clarke Griffin - all das werdet ihr finden, wobei ich so wenig wie möglich von der dargestellten Welt der Serie abweichen werde.





	- Ungebrochen -

**Author's Note:**

> Die Rechte an den Charakteren als auch an der zugrunde liegenden Geschichte liegen selbstverständlich nicht bei mir, sondern ganz und gar bei den Verantwortlichen der Serie "The 100", die mich dazu inspiriert hat, mich einmal wieder an ein "Fanwerk" zu wagen.
> 
> Ich wünsche allen, die die Geschichte lesen, viel Freude daran und freue mich über jedwede Form von Feedback und Kritik.
> 
> Zu guter Letzt: Das ist für dich, Ben.

**- _Ungebrochen_ -**

**\- Jus drein Jus daun -**

 

**\- Polis -**

  
Unbewegt sah die Kriegerin zu Leksa kom Trikru auf, als die Botschafter der Kongeda den Thronsaal verlassen hatten und der Flammenbewahrer, der sie geleitete, die Türen hinter ihnen schloss. Selbst die beiden allgegenwärtigen Wächter positionierten sich außerhalb des Raumes, so dass die beiden Frauen alleine waren. Ein tiefer Atemzug füllte Indra die Brust. Ihr vernarbtes Gesicht verriet lediglich durch das Mahlen der Kiefer und das Verengen der dunkel umzeichneten Augen, dass sie eine Antwort zurückhielt, bis kein Laut mehr nach außen dringen konnte.  
„Solange Wanheda lebt und sich nicht in deiner Hand befindet, Heda, wird Azgeda nicht ruhen, ihre Stärke an sich zu reißen. Ich werde also selbst reiten. Für Trikru und für dich.“  
Entschlossenheit klang in diesen Worten mit und sie wich dem durchdringenden Blick der Anführerin nicht aus, der sich wie ein Messer bis ins Mark eines Menschen graben konnte, um zu Tage zu bringen, was viele andere lieber verborgen hätten. Nicht so Indra, die ihre Schultern straffte und Lexa ein knappes Nicken entgegenbrachte. Was zwischen ihnen stand – die Schwäche, die die Anführerin gezeigt hatte, weit mehr als nur einmal, die Rache, die TonDc genommen worden war – musste nicht ausgesprochen werden. Im Angesicht des Krieges und der geschworenen Treue der erfahrenen Kriegerin waren sie bedeutungslos. Vielleicht nur für den Moment, vielleicht auch in Zukunft.  
  
Für einen Moment senkte Lexa schließlich ihren Blick und der brennende Stolz, die Unbarmherzigkeit darinnen erloschen, als sie ausatmete. Zurück blieben die Anspannung und der Ernst, die wohl in den verstrichenen Wochen nicht ein einziges Mal mehr von ihr gewichen waren. Ihre Augen folgten Indra, kaum, dass diese sich bereits abkehrte, um mit festen Schritten den Thronsaal zu verlassen.  
„Danke, Indra.“  
Es waren jene beiden Worte, die die dunkelhäutige Frau innehalten ließen. Mehr als ein Stocken war es allerdings nicht, so dass sie alsbald ihre Faust gegen die Türe pochen ließ. Ohne noch einmal zurückzusehen trat Indra hindurch, kaum, dass sie ihr geöffnet wurde, und setzte ihren Weg fort.  
  
Lexa hörte ihre Schritte hart und rasch auf den Boden treffen, bis sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal schloss und die Anführerin der Kongleda allein zurückließ. Das letzte Sonnenlicht fiel schwächer werdend durch die großen Fenster und die wehenden Tücher im Rücken ihres Thrones und ein Windstoß brachte die vielen Kerzen zum Flackern, die bereits entzündet worden waren. Ganz gleich, wie groß der Saal war, er fühlte sich einmal mehr an, als drückten seine Steinblöcke auf ihre Schultern und ihren Brustkorb. Tief atmete die Frau, die von allen nur noch Heda genannt wurde, ein und wieder aus. Langsam schloss sie die grünen Augen.  
Sie war Leksa kom Trikru.  
Heda der Kongeda.  
Erbin von Bekka Pramheda.  
Sie war für die Pflicht geboren worden.  
Nachtblut durchströmte mit jedem Herzschlag ihre Adern.  
  
Mit einem Ruck richtete sie sich auf und griff bereits unbewusst nach dem langen roten Tuch, das von der symbolischen Schulterpanzerung herab bis auf den Boden reichte, um mit großen Schritten auf den Balkon hinaus zu treten. Der Wind zerrte kurz an ihrem dunklen Haar und ließ das scharlachfarbene Zeichen ihres Amtes um sie wehen wie ein Banner, das am Rande eines Schlachtfeldes in den Grund gestoßen worden war. Den Himmel offen über sich zu haben, tat ihr gut, änderte aber nichts daran, dass ihre Haltung selbst jetzt die einer Kämpferin war, angespannt und stets bereit, sich eines Feindes zu erwehren. Ihr Blick wanderte herab in die Tiefe. Das geschäftige Treiben in den Gassen von Polis pulsierte nach wie vor und wie so oft versuchte Lexa manch einer der Gestalten, die von hier aus so winzig erschienen, dass man sie kaum noch erkennen konnte, mit ihren Augen zu folgen. Vielleicht einem Händler, der zu seiner Familie heimkehrte, vielleicht eine Rattenfängerin, die gerade einem Beutetier den Hals umdrehte, und vielleicht auch einfach nur ein Kind, das mit seinen Freunden umherhechtete im Versuch, einander zu fangen.  
Es war lange her, dass …  
  
Entschlossen schüttelte Lexa ihren Kopf, als sie bemerkte, dass die Bilder vor ihren Augen bereits verschwammen und ihre Gedanken zu etwas zurückkehrten, für das es keinen Platz gab. Nicht hier und erst recht nicht jetzt.  
Trotz dessen spürte sie auch, dass ihre Finger bereits dunkle Haarsträhne aus einer verborgenen Naht ihrer Kleidung gezogen hatten. Das geflochtene Haar, das mit einem Messer abgetrennt worden war, ruhte sicher in ihrer Hand, während sie mit den Fingern der anderen kontrollierte, dass sich die Erinnerung an ihre Mentorin Anya nach wie vor dort befand, wo sie sie aufbewahrte. Mit einem weiteren tiefen Atemzug streifte sie mit der Kuppe ihres Daumens über das Haar, das sich längst nicht mehr so weich anfühlte, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Aber erinnerte sie sich daran überhaupt noch wirklich? Oder war all das nicht längst verblasst?  
Ihre Zähne knirschten.  
Hatte sie mit dieser Schwäche nicht längst abgeschlossen?  
  
„Yu gonplei ste odon.“  
Leise sprach sie die Worte und sah auf ihre Hände herab, die sich beide sanft um die Strähne gebettet hatten. Nein, sie sah nicht nur hernieder, sie starrte regelrecht auf das Blut, welches das Haar durchtränkt hatte und ihr über die Finger zu fließen begann. Warm netzte es ihre Haut, brannte sich in diese und kroch ihr tiefer bis ins Mark herab. Ihr Herz begann ihr in der Brust zu pochen, als sie ihre grünen Augen vor dem Bild verschloss, ohne es allerdings erfolgreich zu verbannen.  
_,Costia verfolgt dich noch immer...'_  
  
„Heda?“  
Eine Stimme riss sie regelrecht wie der Hieb eines Schwertes zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Fest schloss sie ihre Schwerthand um das schwarze Haar, um es vor jedwedem Blick zu verbergen. Erst dann wendete sie sich um, intuitiv die Haltung dessen annehmend und wahrend, was und wer sie war. Ihr stolz erhobenes Haupt wendete sich Aden zu, der mit schweren Atemzügen und seine Übungswaffe noch in der Hand zu ihr herangeeilt war. Beinahe hätte es Lexas Mundwinkel ein Lächeln entlockt, als sie ihn betrachtete. Die geröteten Wangen, das zerzauste Haar; der Junge musste unweigerlich alles dafür getan haben, als erstes hier zu sein.  
So aber neigte sie ihm nur ihren Kopf zu, kaum, dass er sich vor ihr verbeugt hatte.  
„Sollen wir uns zusammenfinden für deinen Unterricht, Heda?“  
  
„Ich werde zu euch stoßen, wenn ihr alle euch im Thronsaal eingefunden habt. Ja.“  
Ein Nicken begleitete ihre Worte und sie sah, wie sich auf Adens Zügen ein Lächeln ausbreitete. Wärme begegnete ihr in den Augen des Jungen, der noch nicht zum Manne geworden war und trotz dessen bereits jetzt etwas besaß, das ihn alle anderen Natblida übertreffen ließ. Aussprechen würde sie es nicht. Es genügte, dass sie es wusste.  
Als er sich abkehrte von ihr und in den Thronsaal zurückkehrte, begleitete ihn der Blick Lexas. In dem Grün ihrer Augen wirbelten zwiegespaltene Gefühle auf, indessen sie die geflochtene Haarsträhne endlich wieder unter den rohen Stoffen ihrer Kleidung verbarg und ihre Hand darauf bettete. Nur noch einen Augenblick.  
Und noch immer spürte sie das Blut über ihre Haut rinnen.  
  
„Mögen wir uns wiedersehen.“


End file.
